The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmufay’. ‘Zanmufay’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flower date around October 12-16, blooming for a period of 4 weeks. ‘Zanmufay’ is a seedling resulting from a crossing between the female parent id 4336 and male parent id 2864 (unpatented). Plants of the ‘Zanmufay’ differ from plants of the parents in the following characteristics. (1) color ray-florets. And (2) natural season flower date. (1) The color of the ray-florets of the seedling is orange, while this is pink in the female parent, and yellow in the male parent. (2) Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmufay’ flower two week earlier than those of the male parent.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2005. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmufay’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2005 were used and propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.